The Reclaimation War
Also known as: the Alien Invasion (By Them), The Alien Invasion (By Others), The Broken Song of Great Conflict, Sky-Slaughter, The Necessary Extermination of the Homo Sapiens, Galactic Contract No. 17, and Another Observation of Disagreements. The great intergalactic war whose first official took place at around 26 August, 91 After Fall, 6000 Great Ascension, 9000 Since Last Great Time War, 17 After Great Cycle of Celestials No. 650, 15000 By the Slayings Uncountable, where the colony world of Paradiso was retaken/invaded by the United Forces of the Free Mjolnians, though far better known as the Reclaimers. It's generally agreed to be one of the bloodiest wars in recent Mjolnian history, with a body count racking up in the billions on both sides (Exactly which sides were which remains a tensely argued topic for historian), and the annihilation of several entire systems. = Timeline of Major Battles and Events = 91 AF August 26 -So called 'Angel-Lights' spotted around the Paradiso system. Said Lights were in truth Reclaimer Warpholes, spewing dozens of warships. They proceed to reduce the Canis Colony to a molten cinder. -The Home Signal Received by Imperial and Imperial-friendly territories. -Hydra League world of Oasis falls to Imperial Forces, ironically before the Hydra-Reclaimer Alliance was uncovered. Immediately abandoned after several hours, though never reclaimed by Hydra. -First official contact with the Reclaimers as Imperial Factory World of Hephaestus-12 taken by. Noncombatants held as POWs, though military forces slaughtered to the man. -Molluscs cut a bloody swathe through the Kitsune League. Caught completely off guard, the Shoguns loose approximately 6% of their territory in the first few hours. August 27 -The Siege of Karsol. 27th Travesti Fleet assault the Imperial borderworld of Karsol. The bloody first day gives the siege the more well known title, 'The Reaping of Karsol'. August 29 -Hydra-Reclaimer Alliance officially recognized by Reclaimer Leadership. -Seraphim Supreme Arkhon Aeizembialmicheal appeals to Reclaimer forces to spare non-combat worlds. His words are generally ignored by the Mollusc and Travesti forces, though many other members of the alliance accept the proposition. August 30 -Travesti forces at Karsol reinforced by Hydra League. - Reclaimer-Hydra forces continue their warpath towards Karsol capital of Valour, though are slowed and eventually halted by significant Karsian resistance. -Jaedorpa Fleet attack the Northern Federation. For the first time since Paradiso, both sides are at a complete stalemate. Rumor of Reclaimer-Union alliance abound, despite severe lack of evidence. September 4 -Tzeenosaur and Travesti forces seen at the edge of Southern Rim. Automated drones are said to have been seen scouting the ruins of Ossyria and Tyrus, though sightings are unconfirmed. September 9 -Kitsune League completely overrun by Mollusc forces. September 15 -Major Karsian counter-attack against enemy forces entrenched at Reclaimer-Hydra forces at Valour. Karsians manage to push back the opposition from the capital, but leaves them open to a Reclaimer-Hydra offensive at the city of Jing which increases the amount of territory held by the invaders. September 27 -Over one-third of the remaining Karsian fleet is destroyed at the Battle of Kasr Moon leading to the remainder of the Karsian fleet to take position around Karsol Space Station leaving the the Reclaimer-Hydra fleets full reign around the majority of Karsol's orbit. -A further Reclaimer-Hydra offensive is grounded to the halt as their supply lines are beseiged by Fallschirmjager and the Karsian Airforce that strike at support units behind enemy lines. October 2 -Desperate for additional support, Prime Minister Tameris Manuel looks to the Northern Federation for aid. Ambassador Kyle Klaus is sent to negotiate terms of a treaty to get the Northern Federation involved on the Battle of Karsol. -The Northern Federation responds to Karsol's call for aid and sends Oleg Gonchar as an ambassador to negotiate the terms. Northern Federation begins getting some uncommited units ready to send to Karsol's aid at a moment's notice. Battles of the Reclaimation War Battle of Karsol Assault on Factory Battle of New Calgary Battle of Paradiso Oasis Rescue (Counted as such) Battle of Homeworld After the War North Eastern Defense Act The Phyrris Treaty Category:Events